spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amateur Heroes
Amateur Heroes is the third episode of Hero Star. Airdate February 7, 2014 Runtime 25 minutes Plot SpongeBob and Sandy admit their jealousy to Patrick. Patrick lets them be heroes too. But there are no more open spots in TLOH. Patrick must convince TLOH to get them in before he must do his mission! Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy must wait very long to become a hero... Characters *Patrick *SpongeBob *Sandy *TLOH *TLOV *Perch Perkins *French Narrarator *Thief *Background Fish Transcript (zooms into Patrick's Rock) SpongeBob: Patrick, don't you think me and Sandy could be a hero like you? Admit it, you couldn't have saved me without me! Patrick: I would if I could, but TLOH has no open spots! Speaking of which, I'm about to be assigned my mission. I'll try to get you in! Sandy: Thanks! (Patrick walks away) SpongeBob: Okay, now what? Sandy: I guess we just wait. (zooms into TLOH's base) TLOH Leader: Patrick, you must stop a bank robber. He's coming at 5:00 P.M, during the guard's break. Patrick: 5:00 P.M? Now how am I going to get SpongeBob and Sandy in? (opening scene plays, when done zooms to Sandy's treedome) SpongeBob: Drinking tea? Is this what we're going to do to wait until we're in? Sandy: Apparently. This was your idea. SpongeBob: Was not! Sandy: Was too! SpongeBob: Was not! French Narrarator: While SpongeBob and Sandy argue kiddishly, we see what Patrick is doing. (scene cuts to TLOH's base) Patrick: Hey, can I get a few people in TLOH? TLOH Leader: They'd have to be very good. Describe them. Patrick: Well, SpongeBob is a pro jellyfisher, he's been taking driving lessons for about 11 years, and - TLOH Leader: No. Patrick: How about Sandy? She does karate, she - TLOH Leader: She's in. Now we can take that frog out! He's been a member for 5 years, and never completed a mission! Patrick: Can I have SpongeBob in? TLOH Leader: If we take another person out. (stares at Patrick) Patrick: No. Don't do it. Don't do it. (scene cuts outside of TLOH's base) Patrick: HE DID IT! Why did he remove me? I've done so much for them! I've stopped a boat thief, I've...... actually, that's all I've ever done. Oh well. TLOH Leader: (comes outside) You know I was kidding, right? But SpongeBob isn't in. Patrick: THANKS! Does someone want a hug? (hugs TLOH leader) TLOH Leader: Get off me! Patrick: C'mon, don't be silly. We all know you want a hug. TLOH Leader: What the?! Patrick: Okay, I'll only stop hugging you if you let SpongeBob in TLOH. TLOH Leader: Fine. If SpongeBob can complete one mission alone, he's in. Patrick: REALLY?! Does somebody need ANOTHER hug? (zooms out of TLOH's base) TLOH Leader: NO!!!!! (scene cuts to Sandy's Treedome) SpongeBob: Boy, this is BORING! Sandy: Again, your idea. Maybe we could get some ice cream. SpongeBob: Nah. Wait, how about we get some ice cream! Sandy: I just said that! SpongeBob: No you didn't, you're just jealous of my AMAZING idea. Sandy: Let's just go to the ice cream store, okay? SpongeBob: Okay. (scene cuts to ice cream store) SpongeBob: I'll have one triple-seaberry vanilla sundae, please. Sandy: I'll have one mint chocolate chip ice cream cone with extra whipped cream. SpongeBob and Sandy: (sits down at table) Sandy: Do you think Patrick got us into TLOH yet? SpongeBob: Maybe. Hang on, I have a text from Patrick. It says," Hey, you're in Sandy! SpongeBob, you have to complete a mission alone to get in." What? Why come? Sandy: I can think of a lot of reasons. SpongeBob: Look at the TV! Perch Perkins: On Bikini Bottom News, a criminal is escaping from a bank through the sewers! SpongeBob: Sandy, if I catch him, I'll be in TLOH! TO THE SEWERS! (everyone stares at SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Maybe I said that a little too loud. (runs into the sewers) There you are! Thief: Uh, no, that's not me! SpongeBob: PREPARE TO- Patrick: Hey SpongeBob, I was supposed to get him, but you can do it. SpongeBob: Okay. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. PREPARE TO DIE! Thief: You too. (takes out knife) SpongeBob: Um.... (does two uppercuts to the thief, punches him on the leg twice, punches him with him left arm, then his right, then his left, then his right, kicks him twice, and punches him once) You should have prepared to die. (calls 911) Yep, he's in the sewers. Uh huh..... under Krabby Road. Yeah. Bye. (hangs up) Let's go. (scene cuts to TLOH) TLOH Leader: So you're in now. SpongeBob: WOOOOO! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah- (everyone stares at SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Too loud again, right? Sorry. So what's my first mission? Patrick: Go to the mission room. To get there, you just have to go down the third hall to the right, then go to the second left, the twelfth right, and then go straight forwards. SpongeBob: How big is this place? Patrick: 17 square miles. SpongeBob: Woah. I'd like a tour, please. TLOH Member: Right this way, sir. (montage of SpongeBob being taken all over the base) TLOH Member: .....and this is the wall for members of the month. You see, the first winner was Krabby Johnson, and then the second one was..... SpongeBob: Oh for crying out loud, do you seriously have to say EVERY one of these? TLOH Member: Yes. Now.... (time card: Much, much later....) TLOH Member: .....the seventy-ninth winner was Harold Fisherman, the eighty-first winner was Lily Lobster - wait, I missed one. Let me start over. The first winner was - SpongeBob: OH MY NEPTUNE! Don't say ANY of them again! Patrick: Don't worry, buddy, there's only ninety-eight of them! SpongeBob: Skip to the seventy-ninth, got it? (time card: One annoying tour later.....) Patrick: Those tours are manditory, anyway. They make you do them on your second day. Which means you have to take the tour again tommorow. SpongeBob: WHAT?! Sandy: TLOH is going to be very annoying. (scne cuts to Conch Street) SpongeBob: Patrick, now that I'm a hero, can we have some party? Like the one you threw? Patrick: Parties are so un-hero-ish. I never had one. Sandy: Then why is your house wrapped with toilet paper? And why is there confetti splattered over it? SpongeBob: C'mon. We'll host the party at 124 Conch Street at 9:00 P.M. Patrick: I'll come, but only because I like parties. Sandy: I'm coming too! (time card: At 9:00 P.M......) SpongeBob: Seastars and squirrels, welcome to - Patrick: When do we get to eat the cake? Sandy: Patrick! (credits start playing, when done episode ends) Trivia *This episode was in production from July 18, 2013 to July 23, 2013. *SpongeBob's way of taking down the thief bares a resemblence to the Konami Code. Category:Hero Star Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:2014